Fall To Pieces
by Vampire-Chic94
Summary: Lilly moves away and leaves Oliver broken and depressed. Miley's there to pick up the pieces, but for how long? MxO. T for safety.


**A/N: **I don't write Hannah Montana or Moliver or anything that has to do with Miley! It's just, my friend has taken over my mind and shoves Miley into it. And so I came up with this fanfic. Please do not judge me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana.

**

* * *

**

**_Fall To Pieces_**

**Chapter 1:** The Break Up

* * *

"OLIVER LISTEN!!!" Lilly screamed to get his attention.

Oliver stopped in his tracks and turned around to listen, even though he didn't want to. The tears started to swell up in his eyes. "WH-WHAT?! I already know where this is going," he said, the tears falling down his face. "You're breaking up with me and I don't understand why. I-I-I—" stuttered Oliver.

"DON'T SAY YOU LOVE ME! IT'S JUST GOING TO MAKE IT EVEN HARDER!" exclaimed Lilly.

"Well I can't help it if it's true! I DO LOVE YOU!!!" His eyes grew sad and lifeless. He sat down on the sand, hugging his knees to himself and burying his face in his arms. "And I thought you loved me...but I guess I was wrong."

Lilly, unable to say anything, just sat down next to him...thinking about how much this was hurting him...and she didn't want to hurt him now... "Oliver, I'm—I'm moving—and I don't think a long distance relationship will work out..." explained Lilly finally.

"But that's what you think. You never know unless you try it... In some cases they do, and this could be one of those...couldn't it?" asked Oliver

Lilly looked at the ground so she wouldn't have to see his expression when she told him no. "N—no, it can't; they rarely work out..." She tried to think of an excuse to tell him. "...and I honestly love you, but as a-a—"

Oliver interrupted her. "A BROTHER!!!!" he exclaimed. "You just now figured this out?!"

Lilly looked up at him and knew it was a mistake when she saw the hurt expression on his face. _Why did I have to play the 'I only love you like a brother' card?_ Lilly asked herself._ It's not entirely true...but there's a somewhat truth to it... I did really love Oliver at one time...but people change and so do their feelings. But if I tell him that will it hurt him even more?_

"WELL???" demanded Oliver.

She took a deep breath and said it anyways. "I did really love you, Oliver, at one time...but people change and so do their feelings—and you can't change a person's feelings when they have decided what they feel!" exclaimed Lilly. "And let's face it—we really just fell in 'love' because we missed Miley that one time and only had each other."

She couldn't watch him cry anymore. She had to do this for the better... If she didn't then she knew it wouldn't go well in the long run.

_Maybe it would have been better to break up with him over the phone on the plane... Wait, no—text message. But it's too late now..._

"If you loved me once, then you can love me again..." said Oliver desperately.

Lilly sighed. "No...Oliver, I can't."

She got up and walked away in a hurry, leaving Oliver there alone on the beach. Now off to tell Miley goodbye...

_I think telling Miley goodbye will be harder than breaking up with Oliver. He'll get over it...I hope. I'm just sorry I told him I was leaving the day before I leave—I told Miley like a month ago. I guess I should've told him earlier... Well, I wonder how Miley has been taking it; I haven't seen her all summer..._

* * *

Lilly arrived at Miley's house and let herself in. "Hey, Mr. Stewart! Looking gooood..." Miley's dad was dressed up in workout clothes, covered in sweat, and drinking a smoothie concoction. _Why did I just tell a—I'm guessing 50-year-old man—that he looks good sweaty, and wearing workout clothes, and He smells like old gym socks?..._

"Excuse me, but I'm 40, not 50..." corrected Robbie Ray, a bit annoyed.

"OOOOPPPPS, did I say that out loud?? My bad..."

"Yes, you're bad. And I do NOT smell like old gym socks—I smell like..." He sniffed himself. _Wow, I do smell bad...hmm, guess I need to shower... "_Let's not get into what I smell like..."

"Sorry about that Mr. Stewart," said Lilly apologetically. "I didn't mean..."

"Oh it's okay, Lilly, the truth hurts..." said Robbie Ray. Then he grumbled to himself, "...Kiss Ass... Oh, I'm sorry; I thought I said that in my head." Robbie Ray smiled an evil yet cute smile. "I take it you're looking for Miley. Well, she's in her room..."

Lilly looked shocked. "Thanks..." she grumbled.

She trudged upstairs to Miley's room and knocked on the door...only to be answered with a "GO AWAY!!!"

"But Miley, it's Lilly...can I come in???" asked Lilly, desperately wanting to see Miley.

"Lilly!? Is it really you?!" Miley ran to the door and slammed it open and hugged Lilly.

"MILEY, GET OFF OF ME! I—CAN'T—BREATHE!!!" exclaimed Lilly.

Miley's dad yelled from his room from getting into the shower. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING????!!!!"

"SORRY DAD! I HUGGED LILLY TOO MUCH TO WHERE SHE COULDN'T BREATHE!" Miley just realized at this point how it sounded...

"WHAT?!?!" exclaimed her dad.

"UHHHHH...NOTHING DAD!!!" exclaimed Miley. She turned back to Lilly. "So what's up Lilly? Why haven't you've been around all summer?"

Miley looked like she had went through a tornado and back. Her hair was all messy and full of knots and she was still in her pajamas...and smelled like fish...

_How can anyone smell like fish???_ Lilly thought. "Uh..." _What's a good excuse to tell her?_ "I was busy with getting packed up..." _Wow, that's the best thing I could come up with?_

The truth was that Lilly was still trying to get used to the fact that she would never get to see Miley again—unless she, as Hannah Montana, came and visited the city Lilly was moving to, and that was unlikely... But that's where she was moving, and honestly there was barely anyone in Montana...but her mom got a job there...and so now Lilly had to leave everyone behind... Lilly pondered on these thoughts, completely spaced out.

"LILLY!!?" Miley screamed. "You've been staring into space for like five minutes...what's on your mind?" she asked.

"You... What are you wearing; it's twelve in the afternoon! And what's up with your hair? ...and, not to be mean, but you smell like you haven't taken a shower in weeks..." Lilly just used that as an excuse for what was really on her mind...she didn't want Miley to know she was dying inside....

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know if I should continue.


End file.
